Being Human
by captianfreedomreader
Summary: This is my vision of what Data saw in the Nexus when the Enterprise was consumed with the planet in Generations. OCnstructive reviews would be amazing.
1. Chapter 1

Data woke up in a haze. It took him a moment to realize just how peculiar the situation was considering the fact that he was a machine and therefore was unable to sleep. His eyes were closed and for the first time in his life he felt them weighed down by an unknown force. It was an odd feeling as if weights had been attached to the lids and was unwilling to budge. Slowly he managed to lift them and immediately closed them again when a totally new sensation hit him. It felt as if someone had dropped something in my eyes causing them to feel irritated.

Suddenly Data remembered that he wasn't supposed to be able to feel anything at all. His brow crinkled in confusion as he tried to wrap his head around these revelations. He reached his hands up slowly to his face gently touching his eyelids. To his amazement a sensation unlike any other he'd experienced exploded in the pale fingertips. He felt something smooth and slightly cold; he believed those adjectives fit the object, under **his** touch! A thrill unlike any other entered his system making him shiver in… excitement yes, yes that was the emotion he was looking for. He opened his eyes again more cautiously this time as he realized to his amazement that his pupils were dilating.

When his eyes had adjusted Data decided to take in his surroundings. He was in a hospital room with its sleek, sterile white surfaces. A vase filled with purple lilies of the valley sat on the desk opposite his bed. Commander Troi was the only other occupant in the room and she was sound asleep. She was wearing her Starfleet uniform and was curled up on the chair that sat at his bedside. Deanna was sleeping peacefully. Her light breathing, barely audible to a human, was like the steady rhythm of a clock to Data. All of his enhanced physical abilities seemed to be enacted but now there were a whole slew of new sensations to deal with.

Data leaned back into the hospital bed staring out the windowed wall at the city of San Francisco. At least Data knew he was on earth and he a sense of, comfort he believed, in that.

"Data," Troi whispered startling him out of his contemplation. He looked at her noting that she was not entirely awake yet.

"He Commander Troi," he greeted in his common monotone civility. She seemed to become more alert at his reply, uncurling from the position she'd been sleeping in and smiling despite the weariness in her feature. A new emotion suddenly took residence in the pit of Data's stomach. By all definitions it was concern for the appearance of Troi's appearance. "Deanna," he said in a deeply concerned voice "are you alright?" The inflection he'd just taking on and the use of Troi's first name startled them both.

"Yes," Commander Troi replied in a startled tone.

"What happened?" Data asked the question at the fore front of his mind "and why am I in a hospital?" Deanna took a deep breath tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"You had an operation remember?" she replied quietly "the new technology that was being developed…" And suddenly the memories returned. The technology was finally supposed to help him feel not only emotions but senses as well. It was experimental and he had volunteered to get the operation. He felt something warm touch his forearm and shuddered at the contact. He looked at the hand that Deanna had rested reassurdly on his arm and smiled up at her. Before Data could say another word, however, the lights began to dim and the scene outside slowly started to dissolve.

"What's happening," Data asked suddenly no longer feeling the grip on his arm or the emotions of confusion and fear he knew he should have. Suddenly everything he was surrounded with was replaced by the deck of the Enterprise. Data looked around at the people in the room going about their normal duties during a situation like the one they were in. He glanced at Deanna and saw her sitting next to Commander Ricker in deep conversation. Data turned his gaze back to the panel in front of him the feeling of being human, even if only for a moment, slowly fading.


	2. Chapter 2

Geordi walked into the ship's lounge scanning the crowd for Data. After the mission to the Nexus, Geordi had wanted to unwind and have a drink with him. He'd ask the computer to find the Commander only to be told he was already in the lounge. He spotted the familiar heat signature sitting by the window staring out into space. Geordi made his way over to his friend nodding to Gunian as he passed. Data sat at a corner table staring blankly at the stars that went past.

"Hey Data," Geordi said softly startlingly his friend from his thoughts "What's up?" The android raised an eyebrow.

"I am not quite sure what you mean by that Geordi," Data replied honestly. Geordi smiled and chuckled slightly under his breath.

"I mean, how are you?" he elaborated "you seem distracted by something. Maybe I can help." Data frowned looking down at his hands which rested, intertwined on the table.

"I am trying to recall something from my time in the Nexus," Data told him cryptically. The fact that he worded what he was saying vaguely didn't escape Geordi. "My greatest wish is to become human. In the Nexus a surgery had been created to give me feeling, both emotionally and physically." Geordi leaned back in his chair. Of course that would be what Data thought of. "Counselor Troi was there," Data continued "and I could feel everything. It was nothing short of amazing." If Data could have expressed happiness Geordi didn't think he'd have enough to infuse into the words he'd just said.

"Then what's the problem," Geordi asked. He almost didn't want to know the answer.

"When we left the Nexus, I was again unable to feel," Data explained. "I am attempting to remember the particular feelings that I had in the Nexus." Geordi sighed, he hated when he had to be the realist.

"Data, you know you can't do that," Geordi replied gently. "If you can't feel anything emotionally or physically now there is nothing for the memories from the Nexus to connect to." Data nodded solemnly.

"I thought so." He paused "Worth a try." Geordi nodded, they sat in silence enjoying each other's company. Gunian sent a drink over for Geordi and he thanked whatever higher deity that existed for her perceptiveness. He wasn't going to leave his friend in his time of need.


End file.
